The Black Order Cafe
by TeukieWookie
Summary: Young Allen Walker needs a job..quickly. How would he know that the job he gets would change his life forever? Meeting old friends, making new enemies and finding out that love is even in the coldest of places:KandaxAllen LavixTyki TimxLero
1. Chapter 1

_I got the idea for this chapter from some picture I found on the internet. I fell in love with it! So….please read and reviews, even if you're harsh! Well……THANKS!!!!_

A young boy looked to the sky, letting the cold wind hit his flushed face. He gently pulled at his worn down scarf up to cover his mouth. He already had bad health issues, he didn't need anymore. Many people would say he was odd looking just by his face. A bright as blood pentacle scar covered the left side of his face while white hair drooped onto his pale face.

_Oh god, were did Tim go off to?_ Allen thought._ He's supposed to help me find a job._

Allen sighed and looked at everyone walking along the sidewalk.

"Tim! Where'd you go off to?" Allen yelled, hoping to hear or feel a response.

Suddenly Allen felt his coat being tugged. He looked down and smiled at the little boy who was next to him. He had golden straight hair that reached to the base of his neck with big, warm brown eyes. He had to be around eight years old.

"Tim Campy! How dare you disappear by yourself? I'm seriously mad now!" Allen said in a playful tone. He could never _really _get mad at the kid.

"But Allen, I think I found some place where you can work!" Tim said, pulling on the teen's sleeve.

Allen didn't protest though, Tim was pretty smart for a little kid. And usually he knew what was best. They both turned a corner to be in front of a big, high class building.

"Um…Tim..Isn't this sorta too fan- "Tim then pointed to a medium sized building right next to it. It was a creamy white building with old fancy purple and green windows. Sorta Victorian style looking.

_Hmmm…weird….but cozy. It's…nice._

"Do you like it?! I think it would be sooo much fun to see you there!" Tim squealed, hopping up and down out of excitement. Well, he was a kid.

"Yeah Tim, I love it." Allen said, patting the child on the head. "But how do you think I ask for a job? You know I'm not good at meeting new people."

Tim chuckled at the flashback of Allen at his last job appointment. He had been so nervous that he actually tripped while walking towards a lady with a stack of papers. They both fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Allen, being the gentlemen that he is, offered the lady a hand to get up. She gladly took it without any hesitation. But little did Allen know that he was standing on some of the papers that had fallen. When he tried to pull her up he slipped _again._

"It wasn't that funny Tim" Allen said, embarrassed.

"Actually it was, but I already talked to the owner here. She said for us to just sit at a table and wait for her to come and talk with us." Tim said while pulling Allen through the door. (What is up with me making Tim pull Allen everywhere?!XD)

When they walked inside, heat automatically clanged to them. 'It felt nice' Allen thought but quickly smelled something. He gently sniffed at the air, falling into a trance while trying to figure out what the smell was. It was sweet but not sweet. Amazing …but also calm.

Tim poked Allen in the side, trying to get the boy to pay attention. When he didn't respond Tim poked harder. Still zip. He then grabbed Allen's right hand and lifted it towards his face. Still no response.

_It's Allen's fault anyways. He needs to pay more attention. Well….here goes!_

He pulled out Allen's pinky and pressed it towards his lips. He then slowly opened his mouth, with one last look at Allen, and _bit down__._ Not just a tiny little bite though, he used full force! He knew Allen wouldn't get hurt….that bad.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Allen yelped, pulling his hand to his chest as if to comfort it. Why the crap did Tim bite him?!

Soon everybody was looking at the pair, wondering what was going on. Nobody looked mad though, just thoughtful.

"Allen stop being so loud! Everyone's staring now! Come on; let's go sit at a table." Tim said, dragging the poor abused Allen behind him. (Again=O?!)

_Not like I haven't been stared at before..._

They both quickly sat down at a little table for two. It was made of oak and had tints of red in it. There was also a square vase right in the middle of the table with a lotus flower inside. Allen stared at it then realized that was what the smell was. He looked around to see one on every table. His eyes then went to the corner of the room where a bookshelf was. 'Odd but oddly comfortable' Allen thought.

"Hey Tim? What is this place anyway?" Allen asked.

Before Tim could answer a young girl in pig tails came over to there table.

"It's a Café. My brother and I own it. Do you like it?" The girl asked.

_ I feel like I've seen her somewhere. But from where and when?_

"It's very relaxing and peaceful. It reminds me of an old friend's home." Allen said.

"Old friend? But how…." She gasped and stared open mouthed at Allen.

_Um…did I say something wrong?!_

_ "_Miss, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way! I wasn't trying to be rude or anything!" Allen said trying to make sure everything was alright.

"Oh, its okay! But could you do one thing for me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Um…sure?" Allen said, kind of scared about what she wanted.

"Take off your hood?! I need to see your _full_ face!" She said, already about to pull it off herself.

_Well there goes this job_

Allen gently pulled his hood off his head to let it fall swiftly onto his back. She gasped at the sight of his pure white hair. She quickly stood up straight and stared down at him. Allen got up along with her and started walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for talking to my friend about a job and I'm terribly sorry that we wasted your t-"

She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he tumbled over.

"Welcome to the Black Order Café!!!" She said.

_Now I promise if you hated this story it will get better and longer!! Plus the chapters will be longer because I'm just tired right now, watching D. Gray man and I really tried to hurry. Ha ha……._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
